Barton Hollow
by TheLondonTeaCozy
Summary: based on the Civil War's song. During the Volturi's visit, Renesme and Jacob escape. Renesme finds herself alone, lost and searching for her family. After 100 years, where is she? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. no pairings and pretty dark. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Barton Hollow

"I have no intentions of hurting your loved ones, dear Renesme." Aro smiled. His cruel smile still made me shiver in my dreams, even now. With almost one hundred years gone past now, that moment is my last memory of my family.

When the tension, mounting to the inevitable fight, became too much, my mother had told Jacob and I to run. We set out for Rio de Janeiro, Jacob running as fast as is strength would let him, toting me on his back the whole time. We had almost made it too.

But, Fate is a cruel, fickle friend and Jacob and I had almost out-smarted her. She would not have it. So, at the edges of the Amazon, Fate threw every danger our way. Together, Jacob and I fought off venomous snakes, crocodiles, and leech-summoning rains. Rio was only a stone's through away when Jacob caught a sickness. I'd read a little of Carlisle's medicinal journals, but not enough to help my friend. I tried to go get help, but he couldn't fend for himself. It was only a matter of time.

Jacob collapsed in my arms during a horrendous rain storm. I feel glad now that he had spent his final days with me; even if it was slogging to Hell and back.

The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, and my existence had forced Jacob to walk the line. But, grief and guilt plague me no longer.

I had buried Jacob to the best of my abilities and headed off, alone, into the wilderness. I found Rio that day. Entering into the city square in my ripped jeans and mud-soaked high-top trainers, women swarmed me like mothers around a hurt child at the playground. They washed me, fed me, and bound my cuts. They asked lots of questions in a language I didn't know. I cried in their arms, frustrated I couldn't understand and missing Jacob, my teddy.

Eventually, someone who spoke English found their way to me.

The women had wanted to know why I was in the rainforest alone. I lied and said that my family had taken a plane to Rio, but the plane had crashed. I said I only knew that my brother had died, but I didn't know about my parents.

The English-speaker, a man named Johann, took me in and let me live with his family. It was all very generous, but a few weeks were all I could take. I had to find my family.

I left in the night and never returned; never left a note.

And that's where I find myself today; searching. I had reached Forks, my old town, at one point. I hadn't smelled anything close to vampire scent. And I couldn't go back. The Devil himself follows me as I travel, removing any sign of hope. If there was something there, He chased it off himself.

Everyone I have had contact with on this long journey are now long dead, or too old to remember me. I've been a nomad for too long, been alone for too long.

My family, like Aro's cold words, comes to me in dreams. My mother, Bella, with her long chocolate hair and warm smile. My father hugs me close, ruffling my bronze hair, identical to his. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme; I see them all. Their smiles, warm embraces, and voices keep me sane in my unending solitude. Jacob visits every now and then, as well; bringing recounting of our flight to South America. I miss him the most; my heart aches in my sleep on those nights.

But, this is where I've come thus far. It's not where I'm going. I don't know if I'm able to leave this strange, tortured life for another. I'm not willing to try either.

I would only end up in Hell; back where I began.

Tonight, I stare up at the full moon above the dense forests of Portland, Oregon. Tomorrow, I will journey to Forks and i will find what the Devil may leave me. If nothing transpires, I have overcome death, and run for miles, all in vain. I have even called upon holy men and women to try and purify my soul; anything for a silver inch of hope.

In short, this was my final chance.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you all are enjoying this so far! This turned from a one-shot to a double shot, so please keep reading and commenting! It's based on the song Barton Hollow by the Civil Wars; using bits and ideas from the song. Check it out because it's worth hearing!**

**Thanks,**

**Carie**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had risen grey early this morning, and I set off in the dim light. All I had was a canvas and leather rucksack I had stolen off of some campers about ten years ago in the Sierras. I contained all of my belongings: a small digital camera, hunting knife, lighter, a hat and gloves.

My clothes were stolen in the dead of night and worn until they were unrecognizable. However, I've always had partialness for jeans, lace-up boots, flannel shirts and bomber jackets.

About mid-morning I arrived in Seattle and Port Angeles that afternoon. Out of breath and aching, I found Forks and caught a scent. It was nostalgic: spices and citrus, sweet as Jacob had always said. Following the scent, I came upon a driveway leading off into the trees. I didn't remember this, but the scent was even stronger there.

It was a house, brown with white accents and strangely modern looking. Parked by the large front porch, were four extremely expensive looking cars. I was tempted to reach out and touch them with my mittened hands, but decided against it. Didn't cars set off some kind of horn when touched?

My legs shook as I stood in front of the door, finger poised on the buzzer. I'd just pushed it. I was now overcome with the sweet scent and whoever was inside had been thrown into a tizzy over the bell. Finally, a few people came to the door.

Two women and a man stood in front of me. The man had cropped blonde hair and golden eyes. The first woman was my height and had chin length black hair. The other was taller with flowing caramel waves. They each had identical golden eyes, like the man's. They were all smartly dressed and looked intimidating;

At least to a girl in a ripped flannel shirt, muddy jeans, fingerless mittens and ratty, shoulder length hair shoved up into her hat. My dark circles were probably black today and I was quaking with fear and anticipation.

"Excuse me," I asked meekly, "Could you help me?"

"Please come in," The man said, "We'll try our best."

The dark haired woman led me into the house, looking at my clothes in disgust. I glared at her and she backed off, muttering: "If you would only take off that hat..."

Rolling my eyes, I yanked off the knit hat, immediately wanting to hide my hair. It was stringy and flat, not having been washed in days. The woman with the caramel hair came over to me and held onto my shoulders. I leaned back, never having been touched that way. She smiled warmly at me, but I tried not to relax much.

"How can we help you, dear?" She spoke, her voice soft like honey. I felt tears come to my eyes as I finally recognized them. Even the others that had been already in the room.

I knew them all.

Suddenly, tears flowed openly down my dirt and blood stained cheeks. Esme, the woman before me, looked shocked.

"Granma?" I choked out, sure about everything and yet nothing.

Her widened. "Renesme?" I nodded. The room burst in excitement again. I couldn't handle the questions, and accidentally screamed.

Clamping my hands over my mouth, my cheeks reddened. I was mortified. Carlisle, the blonde man at the door and my grandfather, led me over into another room, the kitchen, I think. A man and a woman stood solemnly on the other side, hugging.

"Bella, Edward," Carlisle spoke, "Look who came to the door." They looked up and their eyes got wide.

"Renesme?" Bella shouted, rushing and embracing me, kissing my cheeks. "You are Renesme aren't you?" I nodded.

"You're my mom, aren't you...?" I mumbled. The man, Edward, walked up, still examining me closely. I caught his gaze and we held it there. Eyes to eyes.

Approaching hesitantly, I extended my arms halfway and smiled small. His whole face glowed when he smiled back. Edward picked me up, like I remember him doing when I was smaller. I was still crying as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Where'd you go, baby girl?" He whispered, rubbing my back and hair.

"I never wanted to leave." I sobbed.

"I know, honey; I know." Bella chimed in, holding my hand as I cried. "Your father and I didn't know what else to do."

"But, but..." I sputtered, "Jacob's dead, mama...He died before we ever got to Rio." My mother looked at me sadly and my dad kissed my cheek.

"Renesme, honey," my father said," Why don't we clean you up and then you can tell us everything."

"Okay..." I replied, "But, can I have some tea afterwards?" I had become fond of the stuff; it wasn't as bitter as coffee.

"Yes, we'll fix you tea while Alice cleans you up." mother smiled, "I'm sure she's dying to get her out of those clothes. What do you think, Edward?"

Dad laughed, "Spot on, love."

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I questioned indignantly, "I like them just fine."

"Well, if you tell Alice that, I'm sure she'd be happy to give you an upgrade." Dad said, setting me back on the ground.

And this is where I find myself now; in a hot shower (like a waterfall, but indoors...) listening to Alice negotiating Jasper for one of his flannel shirts. She'd promised that we would go shopping for more.

I guess this means that I'm staying...

**Author's Note:**

**I feel this is going to be a double shot. I'm really happy with how it turned out. If you've heard the song Barton Hollow, it's a really beautiful and haunting song. This was based off of the chorus and the bridge sections which go: "Miles and miles in my bare feet/ still can't lay me down to sleep/If I should die before I wake/ Oh, Lord, my soul, won't you take?" and "Can't go back to Barton Hollow/ Devil's gonna follow me where've I go/ Ain't no use, washing in the river/ Can no preacher man save my soul?". It's by a group called the Civil Wars. I suggest you check it out!**

**Carie**

**p.s. does Renesme sound like Nahuel with all the cursed stuff, or am I just crazy?**


End file.
